How to Rock an Alternative Universe
by maysidotes
Summary: What if Kacey went back to the Perfs? What if there was a new band member? Well that happens here. Meet Lyra Frontser, she's the new singer for Gravity 5 and is awesome. Have fun with middle fingers and medical conditions. Discover beating people's arse at Camping and selling old stuff.


Ok, my name is Lyra Fronster. Yea, I have a strange name, it's a sorta weird thing, my parents are astronomy geeks. I'm sort of a disappointment. I love music, but not like preppy music, like One Direction. I like Green Day, blink 182 and Simple Plan. I get shunned for it. My combat boots and I have a great relationship at kicking arse. Yes, I am British, so what. I go to Brewster High. You may think I'm that loser kid that sits in the toilet eating my lunch then you're wrong my friend because i ain't sittin' in an unhygenic craphole. I sit in a tree, yes, you heard me correctly. You see I'm a woodwork guru and I made a treehouse. No, I'm 16 years old not 6. You see I've always loved the concept of living in a treehouse. My house is pretty cool with a roof that opens up so my parents can gaze at the stars. I love staring up at the stars playing my guitar.

*LINE BREAK BITCHEZ*

I walked into the school, my guitar case in hand and my badge covered satchel on my shoulder. I opened my locker, I put in some books and took out my notebook covered in doodles. I carried my books in my arms. I walked down the halls. I suddenly bumped into someone checking themselves out in the mirror. I dropped my books and my notebook flew open. It flew open at my song lyrics.  
"Dude! Mind where you're going and stop checking yourself out in the mirror," I said angrily. It was Zander Robbins.  
"Well sorry," he said. He went to pick my notebook up.  
"Don't touch my book," I said bending down to pick it up.  
"What's the problem?" he asked.  
"Well it's my private notebook, which no- one except myself reads," I said.  
"Okay..." he said as I stormed off.  
"Idiot," I said. I put my notebook into my bag. I walked into my first class, Biology. Oh Gods, it was Zander again. He was talking to Stevie Baskara, who had seriously cool style. I set my guitar down next to an empty desk.  
"It's crazy girl!" Zander said.  
"Oh Joy," I said sarcastically.  
"Oi, Guitar Girl, move out of our seats," The Perfs said walking up the the desk I was sat at.  
"Well I don't see a reservation on this desk so therefore you don't own it," I said putting my feet up.  
"Wait did you hear something," Kacey said.  
"No, I thought it was a mouse,"Molly said.  
"Okay, I don't have the time of day to be pushed around by three girls who are so insecure that they feel the need to pick out everyone else,"I said.  
"Okay, you are coming to sit with us because you are just too awesome to sit near them," Stevie said.  
"Oh leave her alone Loserberry," Kacey said.  
"My name is Stevie, I think you should use that because this whole Loserberry thing is getting a bit tiring," the girl said.  
"It will never be tiring," Molly said. Stevie grabbed me as I grabbed my guitar and sat next to Stevie.  
"What's she doing here?" Zander asked.  
"Well, Zander, I saved her from the wrath of the Perfs," Stevie said. We sat down and chatted for the teacher came in and started teaching. As the day rolled on lunch came and Stevie invited me to eat lunch at their table. I don't like the cafeteria but oh well. At least I have new friends.  
"I am so glad that the gym floor is now non- slippery," Nelson Baxter said walking to the table in his gym clothes.  
"Woah, what's she doing here?" Kevin Reed asked.  
"Stevie thought it was funny to invite her to join us for lunch," Zander scowled.  
"Oh get over it, she's cool," Stevie said.  
"Yea but..." Zander said until I put a mirror in front of him.  
"I look really good," he suddenly said. Stevie sighed.  
"How do you put up with him?" I asked.  
"It's a simple thing of introducing my bass to his face," Stevie said.  
"But then poor Zan Zan will get a bruise on his face," I said in fake sympathy with a pout.  
"Look, it's not my fault I look this good all the time," Zander said.  
"Well poor you, the school wouldn't let me do Quidditch as my sport so I had to do lacrosse, which is fun because it involves violence but it's not as good as being a beater in Quidditch," I said.  
"Well, Zander thought it would be cool to sign us up for cross country," Nelson said.  
"Jesus Christ! Are you trying to kill yourself," I said.  
"Then when we try to skip, we're always caught," Kevin said.  
"I play basketball, so it's all cool," Stevie said.  
"Well in lacrosse I once threatened someone that if they don't move I will stick the end of my stick in their arse," I said.  
"Geez, you were angry," Stevie said.  
"No, it's my competetive streak, sometimes I start scream that I will bite someone but don't worry my name isn't Luiz Suarez," I said.  
"Well I'm pretty sure screaming at some that you will stick something up their ass is a bit worse than biting someone," Zander said.  
"Well football is a non- contact sport," I said.  
"No it isn't, I should know, it's not fun standing in the middle of the pitch while having people tackle you to the ground," Nelson said.  
"I mean football in my country, as in soccer," I said.  
"Oh, you mean that football," Kevin said.  
"That's another thing, they wouldn't let me play rugby, even though you play American Football," I said. We talked about sport for the rest of lunch. I went to my next lessons and sat and listened. In last lesson, Music, Zander came over to me.  
"Okay, you are really good on that guitar," he said.  
"Thanks," I said awkwardly.  
"Well, I think you should come join our band after school," he said.  
"Okay, I have time to spare except I have to be out of school by 5 so I can get ready for my performance at my parents' restaurant, Galileo," I said.

"Alright," he said. After music I went to the band room.  
"This smells like my bedroom," I said.  
"Really?" Stevie asked.  
"Yea, I have a messy room," I said. We practised some songs in the band room, they were awesome.  
"So Zander tells me you work at that new restaurant," Stevie said.  
"Yea, my parents own it, so they allow me to perform 7- 10pm," I said.  
"Cool, Zander and I are going there tonight," Stevie said.  
"Yea, are parents are taking us together and they got us the table nearest the stage, my parents said there is a good act on, so I guess they mean you," Zander said.  
"Well, there is another performer, who's my sister, and she does soem weird comtempary dance," I said.  
"No we're going at 7, so it's you," he said.  
"Awesome, I need to go know to get ready," I said.  
"Why?" Stevie asked.  
"Because I need to rehearse first then I eat my dinner, then I get changed then I go on stage," I said leaving the room.

**Two Hours Later**

I walked onto the stage with my electric guitar. I plugged it into the amp and adjusted it to the volume I wanted it.  
"Hey everyone, Stevie, Zander, umm, I guess I'll sing some songs, but I don't do request because I'm not a music goddess, that's more like woodwork but anyway," I said.  
"This is a song called, How Far We've Come,"

"Hello, hello, hello,

I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world,  
But its feeling just like every other morning before,  
Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,  
The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour  
And I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye  
Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?" I sang. I heard two voices join in with me on stage.

"But I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come," Stevie, Zander and I sang.

"I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know  
Then I can't remember caring for an hour or so  
Started crying and I couldn't stop myself  
I started running but there's no where to run to  
I sat down on the street and took a look at myself  
Said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell  
Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to," Zander sang.

"I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come," we sang.

"It's gone gone, baby its all gone  
There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
It was cool cool, it was just all cool  
Now it's over for me, and it's over for you  
Well its gone gone, baby its all gone  
There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
Well it was cool cool, it was just all cool  
Now it's over for me, and it's over for you," Stevie sang.

"But I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come," we sang. Cheers errputed from the crowd.

"Um, hi," I said.  
"We decided to join you seeing as it seems a bit lonely up there, and you're a really good singer," Stevie said.  
"Thanks," I said. I sang for the rest of the night along with Stevie and Zander.  
"Okay, Zander and I have negotiated and we would like you to be our singer and guitarist," Stevie said.  
"Of course I will, you're band is awesome," I said.  
"Yay!" Stevie said excitedly.  
So, yea that's how I joined Gravity 5.

* * *

**Okay guys, this is new but I absolutely love How to Rock, I just started watching it and I absolutely love it. Anyway hopefully I will update my other stories but I've like planned out all the chapter names for this. I hope you enjoy.**


End file.
